Sleep Tight
by JoliesMe
Summary: He smiled and his kissed everyone of their foreheads with a soft, "Sleep Tight." Family Fluff, no Yaoi unless you want to interpret it your way. Failed humor. One-shot.


_**Sleep Tight**_

_Joliesme_

_Warning for Gokudera's mouth, family fluff and failed humour._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes," The man who has defying-gravity hair reassured softly, "I do think that the Grogreno Familigia would not dare any assasinations…"

"But Tsuna-!" The Rain guardian spoke up, only to be stopped by his boss, "Takeshi, I'll be alright. It will just be me going in and signing the papers and I'll be out."

A subtle smile flashed across debonair man. Clad in a black expensive suit, the man has big eyes and a chained ring on his fingers. He placed a reassuring hand on both his guardians and gave a small nod as he turned towards the butler of Grogreno Familigia.

The butler held out a hand, gesturing to the Vongola Decimo to enter the huge mansion.

* * *

"2 hours… Goddammit it have been 2 hours since Tenth went in!"

"Mmm… It has been too long…"

What happened next was a blur. An explosion blasted through the mansion and a cursing Gokudera armed his Sistema C.A.I, protecting Yamamoto from the debris that was flying through the air. Loud shouts were heard echoing throughout the mansion and a second blast happened.

Cursing loudly, Gokudera motioned to Yamamoto to step backwards as he extended the Sistema C.A.I shields to cover the duo fully.

"Dammit Tenth!" The Storm screamed as another blast prevented them from moving forward.

"Tsuna!"

* * *

_2 hours ago…_

Tsuna walked into the huge room. The ceiling was made of maple veneer and across the long dining table was a man. The man had a huge grin plastered across the face like a Chersire Cat. His hair stuck out messily and the sides were completely shaved. A large scar traced down from his forehead to the neck – a story of its own. The don donned a suit, perhaps slightly too big for himself but nonetheless, made him look stronger.

"Ciao, Don Grogreno."

Said man nodded his head and gestured to the butler. The butler nodded his head and pulled out a chair for Tsuna. Tsuna stopped him and said," There is no need. I will just need your signature and I'll be going."

The man called Grogreno laughed and waved the butler off. The butler nodded his head and left the room, closing the doors behind him. Tsuna noticed the butler smirking and he knew something was wrong. His intuition was never wrong.

Grogreno said, "Sit down, Vongola."

Tsuna did not move and a louder, more firm voice repeated, "Sit."

Tsuna complied, although he rarely has people commanding him, he knew that he had to listen to this. _I'll make you show your hand, Grogreno. _

The man proffered him a wine glass and slid it across the long table. Tsuna watched the droplets of red wine swirled in the glass and some of the droplets skittered off the glass and spilt out.

_Like blood..._

Catching it skillfully as the glass almost slid off the glass table, Tsuna held it closer to his nose, took a sniff and swirled the glass , slightly more of a habit than to really see how good the wine was. Reborn had surely drilled into him that the act of looking at wine this way was more pronounced and cilvilised than to simply downing it like beer. After all, it is wine, not beer.

"1890 Italy. Good choice."

"Glad you like it."

Tsuna thought he saw a little black in the red wine as he toyed with the red liquid. He had thoughts of placing it down, refusing to drink and ask the man to quickly sign the papers; Hayato and Takeshi must be worried sick already. However, it would be rude to refuse the drink.

He downed it in a gulp.

A smile unfurled across the man's face across Tsuna.

"Let's talk about the agreement then…"

**x**

A cough caught in Tsuna's throat for the umpteenth time. It came quickly and Tsuna could taste iron in his throat. _Perhaps the wine was incompatible with him._ Tsuna glanced a sideways look at his watch and a gasp was heard. _2 hours! He had been arguing over the agreement for two hours!_

A steely glare was sent across the room and Grogreno flinched.

"Well… Since we cannot reach an agreement, Don Grogreno, I guess it is _addio*_."

Guffaws escaped the thick, chapped lips of Grogreno and Tsuna winced at the loudness of the low voice. He doubled over, grabbing his stomach tightly, still laughing. He straightened up after a minute or so; Tsuna stared at him wearily, days of sleeping late was catching up to him.

A capricious mood settled in the room. Sending over a condescending smile to Tsuna, "It'll be soon."

"What'll be…" Tsuna started and realisation dawned on him. _Dammit! The wine…!_

"Poisoned, haven't you?" Tsuna coughed, this time he could not swallow back the taste of iron. Dark red liquid leaked out of the corners of the pale lips, contrasting. He fell back into his seat and colourful language escaped his pale lips, all directed at none but the accursed man across him. Mustering all his strength, he summoned his dying will side of him as he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

As if half the sapped strength returned to him, he spoke with such vitriolic that Don Grogreno seemed to shrink, "Vongola Familigia no longer deem you as ally. None of Vongola Familigia's people and allies will aid you in terms of troubles."

That was when all hell broke loose.

A blast that seemed to have been triggered from the hands of the Grogreno and Tsuna fought back as hard flames burst from his gloves. Another blast. Grogreno zoomed forward and a punch was directed at Tsuna's face. Tsuna feinted, his fist connecting with the waist of the other. A knife appeared out of nowhere and attempted to stab Tsuna. It failed, clearly when Tsuna twisted his leg in a circle and kicked the glinted silver into the fire. A side thrusting kick, as Reborn would have commented, was done perfectly.

With a _Kakato-geri*_, Tsuna managed to down the Don onto the ground as he smashed the jaw of the Don with a Hammer fist. Tsuna refused to use flames to defeat the Don, for flames are not to be used on such lowly people who resorted to poisoning.

The flames were getting hotter, as in closed in on the duo. Don Grogreno was squirming underneath Tsuna's left leg as blood tricked down the deformed jaw of the said man. Tsuna glanced around, still in his Hyper Dying Will Mode and he picked up the _lowly_ Don on his shoulder with a fireman's lift, without a care for any injuries for the other man.

Screams were heard throughout the mansion and Tsuna swallowed down the taste of iron that surfaced once again. Making sure the man on his shoulder was still alive, he braced himself to propel flames for flying.

And he flew out of the collapsing mansion.

* * *

Gokudera saw a flying figure and someone slung over his shoulders.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out, eyes on the flying petite man. The flying man landed roughly on the floor beside them, stumbling and coughing red dark liquid. Throwing the other man onto the ground, he fell into Yamamoto and he looked up.

"Go!"

Gokudera yelled something as debris begun flying towards them once again. His Storm shields protecting the group, just barely. Yamamoto slashed at an incoming rock into half, as both halves parted and missed them. Gokudera yelled once again and Yamamoto caught it.

_Run! I'll cover! Those Barstardo had an explosion mine below the fucking building!_

Slinging the man on the ground onto his own shoulders, he dragged the pale, perspiring petite boss of his and ran. Leaving Gokudera behind, hopefully, it would not be a wrong decision.

* * *

"How is he?"

"Hayato is alright. He'll be awake in a few hours. I injected anesthetic into his system but other than that, all his injuries are okay."

Yamamoto sighed in relief as he looked at the bed beside his, Gokudera was sleeping peacefully, with white bandages around his torso. Yamamoto glanced at his own chest that sprouted two abrasion wounds. He touched them gently and the tender wounds screamed pain. Yamamoto sighed as he glanced at Shamal again.

"Then… the Don?"

"That man?" Shamal chuckled evily, "Your cloud and mist guardian got hold of him the moment they knew you landed on the steps unconscious. I do think you can find him in the interrogation room at the moment."

A sudden realisation dawned on him as he glanced around the room again. There was no one else except the three.

"Tsuna?"

Shamal sighed as he heard that name being called out, "That Decimo got his stomach pumped from the poison. Most of it was removed from his system but there was still some left in him." Shamal shifted some dozen tissues that were bloody, "These are his blood," Shamal commented unconsciously as he dumped the lot into the incinerator, "the poison was strong and it almost killed him, I must say."

"Then why isn't he resting here?"

"'Cause that 'dolt's too stubborn. In any case…" He turned towards an empty bed with liquid hydrogen peroxide and cotton wool.

"Another idiot."

* * *

Tsuna stumbled towards his room as another headache wrecked him. Concerned looks were threw into his direction and he managed a little smile when a maid rushed forward to try help him. He waved the little maid off and managed to say he was fine. A more concerned smile flashed across the maid's face and even though Tsuna did not trust his own voice, he spoke once again that he was alright, perhaps a bit more firm or angry as the maid dropped it and told him to be alright.

The metal door knob was contrasting his warm skin. He trembled at the coldness of the knob as he fumbled to open the wretched door. A cough troubled the same frame as he pushed open the door, not enough energy to close the door. Entire stacks of paperwork filled the polished table and a sigh was heard.

Tsuna staggered, or tumbled, towards the huge black roller chair, mind settling on finishing at least one stack that day.

_"Poison-induced fever, kid. I don't suggest you moving out from the room."_

_"No, I guess as much too. But I'm sorry, I have to."_

_"You're gonna wreck your body soon, you know?"_

_"Well…" A titter escaped his pale lips, "I have destructive guardians, what can I do?"_

He settled on the chair and wrapped a blanket around himself – he had grabbed it while stumbling over. He picked up the pen and read through the first file he opened.

_**Name: Lambo Bovino**_

_**Date: XX/XX/XXXX**_

_**Request for Apology for Hitting Teacher**_

He sighed inwardly and signed on the dotted line and he flipped to the next page.

"You're gonna wreck that body of yours soon."

"Yes… I know, but I really need to get a stack off my table.. Shamal…"

The laugh the other gave was unlike Shamal and a characteristic of a certain Mist Guardian.

"Kufufufu… So I'm a perverted doctor now?"

Tsuna glanced up and saw Mukuro standing before him, hands on Yamamoto's shoulder. His eyebrows arched upwards and he realised the situation and a smile played on his lips. Mussing up Yamamoto's hair and a pout was seen, Mukuro playfully patted the other's chest, "This little tall guy told me when we met on the way." Yamamoto looked disturbed as he tried to shrug the Mist off but like mist, he clung onto him.

"Exactly, Omnivore, you're having a fever."

Tsuna flinched as a cool hand touched his forehead. The signature scream escaped his lips and he quickly covered his mouth. _If Reborn heard that…!_

"I heard that."

"EHHH?!"

"Dame-Tsuna." A kick aimed at his head and a small cough wrecked his frame yet again before the people in the room saw the red liquid oozing out of the mouth. Tsuna saw a cold, metal tonfa and a sharp pain at his neck and nothingness.

"Hey Hibari! You could have just asked him to sleep!"

"Hn."

"Good job. Mukuro, transport Dame-Tsuna onto his bed."

"Do I get to sleep with him~~?" Mukuro sang as he slung he petite kid over her broad shoulders.

"NO!" Yamamoto screamed as he fumbled over the bed sheets.

"Not for you to say~" Mukuro placed the now dead-to-the-world kid on the bed and Yamamoto covered the blankets on the shivering kid.

"No," Reborn said firmly which earned a pout from the Mist Guardian, "Yamamoto, please change him and not leave him in his blood-stained clothes."

Reborn was at the door when he left the Decimo with his three guardians. Yamamoto stripped him into his pajamas and left the small, pale, trembling boss on the bed. Mukuro flung himself onto the bed, snuggling nearer to Tsuna and Yamamoto pushed the stupid Mist Guardian off the bed.

A certain Lightning Guardian ran in flinging himself onto his brother's torso, followed by a man with white bandage over his body, screaming bloody murder.

* * *

The next time Tsuna woke up, he found his Mist, Rain, Storm and Lightning Guardian on his bed. Lambo was on him, hugging tightly to his torso while Gokudera was on his right. Mukuro had a hand over his chest while Yamamoto was beside Gokudera, snoring lightly. A small shiver went through his body but he smiled.

Looking at the clock and calender, he gave a small gasp as he realised that he had been asleep for 15 hours straight. He climbed out of his bed quietly, rolling Lambo onto Gokudera and removing the hand across his chest with plain disgust. (He cannot get over the fact that Mukuro still wants his body.) He stood up, donning a plain black suit and attaching a cooling pad on his forehead. He walked over to the bedside table, downing a few pills of painkiller and looked to his king-sized bed. He smiled and his kissed everyone of their foreheads with a soft, "Sleep Tight."

**x**

A man with fedora entered the lighted room with a blanket on his hand. He looked over to the sleeping figure on the now-cleared desk and he smiled lightly. Placing the blanket over his shoulders and changing another cool pad, he whispered softy, "May the table bugs not bite."

_**Fin**_

* * *

I thank you if you have added **Sleep Tight** into your favourites. If you do find any mistakes or really liked the story, do review so I can improve. Thank you.

* * *

**Addio*** - Farewell in Italian

**Kakato-geri *- **An axe kick, also known as a _hammer kick_, _stretch kick_, or _thigh of obliteration kick_, is characterized by a straightened leg descending onto an opponent like the blade of an axe. It begins with one foot rising upward as in a crescent kick. The upward arc motion is stopped, and then the attacking foot is lowered so as to strike the target from above. The arc can be performed in either an inward (counter-clockwise) or outward (clockwise) fashion.

* * *

Finally done! Have this in my head quite a long time and this is to improve my vocabulary, my last run for tomorow's English Examinations! Wish me luck darlings!

**Finished on 20/10/2013**


End file.
